nevarainefandomcom-20200213-history
Stormwood Exoskeleton Suit (SES)
'Base stats' * 17 AC * Disadvantage on stealth * Fall damage resistance * Strength Stat +2 * Built in planetary comms * Built in life support/gas mask * Costs 300 credits 'Customizations' 2 Helmet slots * Night vision ** Grants darkvision ** 250 Credits * Infra red ** Advantage on passive and active perception to detect stealthed creatures ** 100 credits * Smart Helmet Suite ** Can discreetly and conveniently view and record any video and data feeds ** Can change voice or muffle it completely so it doesn't escape the helmet ** Simple VI assistant ** 100 credits 2 shoulder slots ' '(can be activated as a bonus action, even if it's already used as a bonus action) ''' * Gambit (no higher than you have slots for) ** Trick: 50 credits ** Level 1: 100 credits ** Level 2: 200 credits * Ranged Weapon ** Machine gun - 50 credits ** Shotgun - 60 credits ** Rifle - 75 credits * Sensor ** Sonar (200ft radius map and solid object reveal, which includes enemies. Must send out an audible sound that will be heard within those 200ft. Can't move in the round of use, or the data will be corrupted) *** 1000 credits ** Sound (can hear a wider spectrum of sound and from up to 200ft away) *** 100 credits ** 3D Scanner (scans and analyzes objects. Advantage on close range investigation rolls) *** 100 credits ** Harmful exposure (poison, radiation) *** Detection and identification from up to 100ft away *** 100 credits '''1 back slot * Jump pack ** Triples jumping height and distance. 2 uses until short rest. ** 300 credits * Glider ** You suffer no damage from falling so long as you are conscious, due to the glider on your back. When falling from a height of 30 feet or more, you may move horizontally as normal using your speed. ** 100 credits * Shield generator ** Resistance to energy (non-physical) weapon damage. Disabled on a natural 20 hit until short rest. ** 300 credits 2 Forearms slots * Gambit (same as above) * Ranged or melee Weapon (same as above) ** Longsword/claws - 20 credits ** Baton (club) - 5 credits ** Spear - 5 credits * Sensor (same as above) 1 Armoring slot * Resistance to a damage type ** 100 credits * Extra ac ** +1 - 100 credits * Temp health at the beginning of combat ** 10 HP - 100 credits ** 20 HP - 200 credits (level 5+) * Active camo ** advantage on stealth. ** Countered by infra red. ** Invisible when standing still ** 800 credits 1 Feet slot * Sound dampener ** Removes base disadvantage on stealth ** 100 credits * Speed increase ** Adds 10 more feet of movement ** 100 credits 2 Stim slots (continuous effect) * Any one stat mod +1 ** 200 credits * Healing stim ** Heal 2 points of damage every combat round. Doesn't heal outside of combat. ** 350 credits.